Gitana de la Noche
by Lyzbeth92
Summary: -no te are daño, despues de todo los gitanos son solo personas-crei escuchar el sonar de los carcabeles y una tenue voz: confia.-entonces, me diras tu nombre gitana-no deberia, los gajos solo saben engañar, pero aun asi...-mi nombre es Maka.
1. Chapter 1

_Hoooola! _

_Como lo prometí en mi otro fic he aquí mi nueva historia que como dice el titulo tratara sobre los gitanos y esa cultura suya que me llama la atención… espero que les guste _

_Soul Eater no me pertenece, y nunca lo me pertenecerá T-T sin embargo eso no me impide hacer una historia con sus personajes :D _

_Sin más que agregar ¡A leer!:_

_hggfj g __**Prologo**_

"Baila gitana al brillar la luna una sonrisa se dibuja, siente aquel impulso y sigue los pasos, allá donde los cascabeles suenan encontraste ese color escarlata…"

…Escucha el resonar de los cascabeles…

-¿Lo escuchas, verdad Maka? Sabes… no puedes evitarlo

-¿Quién eres? – abrió sus ojos pesadamente, su cuerpo cansado no se podía mantener de pie por lo que se hallaba atado con enredaderas verdes a su alrededor entre dos árboles de un espeso bosque solitario lleno de brumas.

-Eso ya lo sabes, no hay necesidad de preguntar… yo te lo advertí la ultima ves – resonó la voz rompiendo el silencio como una ventisca que le helaba la piel

-…Cuando mamá… - un nudo se formo en su garganta

-Yo te lo dije, fue tu mala elección la que la mato

-¡Cállate! – cerro los ojos y también se hubiera tapado los oídos pero el fuerte amarre de sus muñecas se lo impidió, lo mas que pudo lograr fue hundir su cabeza entre sus hombros

-Aléjale… - murmuro la extraña familiar voz

-¡Dije que te callaras! – grito con tan fuerte que le dolió la garganta

-…o esta vez, no habrá vuelta atrás… - una nueva ventiscas la atravesó apartando sus cabellos del rostro y haciendo temblar

-¿Quién eres? – Volvió a preguntar roncamente - ¿De quien me debo alejar? – alzo el rostro buscando la fuente de esa misteriosa voz encontrando neblina

-Soy parte de ti… existo para protegerte así que por favor – la voz se endulzo – alejarte – suplico

-¿De quien hablas? ¿Dónde estas? – Busco tan rápido como pudo con la mirada – Al menos dime tu nombre

-Yo soy solo una gitana que soñó…

….

"-_Te espero esta noche_ – dijo una voz masculina desconocida para ella que le causo un escalofrío"

_Hasta aquí ;) _

_¿Qué les pareció? Tiene o no tiene futuro, por mi autoestima de escritora espero que lo tenga xD _

_Y recuerden esto es solo el prologo en breves subo el sig cap… así que por lo pronto agradecería mucho su lindo y hermoso review :D _

_Solo denle al botoncito azul de abajo… _

_Yanne n.n _

_¿Review?..._


	2. ¿Me concedes esta última pieza?

_Hooola! _

_Ya que el review de vale-alice a quien por cierto le agradezco que se le haya tomado la molestia de pasar a leer y dejar un lindo review :D me hizo caer en cuenta de que era algo confuso el principio u.u me decidí a subir el primer cap de una vez. _

_También quiero aclarar una cosa: el cap anterior es un sueño de Maka, estos sueños estará muy presentes (según yo) en el fic. _

_Bueno aclaradas las dudas (y si tienen mas, me avisan) los dejo con el cap… _

… _no sin antes recordarme a mi misma y a los lectores que Soul Eater no me pertenece u.u … pero igual amo la serie y el manga! :D _

_Ya no los entretengo mas… a leer!: _

**Capitulo 1: ¿Me concedes esta última pieza?**

"_El menguante de la luna __sonríe, manchado de escarlata, mientras bajo su luz… danza la gitana"_

-Maka-Chan – me llamo Tsubaki en un murmullo aunque con los _gajos_ bebiendo y bailando con la música de violines que llenaba el lugar dudo mucho que alguien nos oyera o prestara atención.

-Dime – le respondí igual de bajo que ella

-Deberíamos irnos – suplicaron sus ojos azules detrás del antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro – Es muy tarde ya, tendremos problemas – lanzo una rápida mirada al reloj que descansaba sobre la chimenea el cual marcaba las doce en punto, masculle un par de maldiciones

-¿Cuándo se izo tan tarde?

-Además ¿ya sabes que fue eso que sentiste?

-Emm… no exactamente – casi siempre suelo tener presentimientos, son como deseos en mi interior que me llevan a este tipo de situaciones

-No me gustan las fiestas de los gajos – suspiro Tsubaki a mi lado. Y le daba toda la razón.

Hace rato sentí que debía estar en esta fiesta o reunión o como sea que lo llamen los gajos, así que entramos y "pedimos prestados" un par de vestidos los cuales era hermosos pero me hacían sentir de algún modo muy incomoda, talvez sea que nos suelo vestir así. Pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde las calles no eran muy seguras que digamos y mucho menos para nosotras…. Un par de gitanas

-Tienes razón estas fiestas son tan aburridas – suspire – vámonos – mi amiga asintió de inmediato pero en el instante en que dimos dos pasos un chico de extraño cabello azul apareció invitando a Tsubaki a bailar. Pronto me lanzo una mirada que me pedía ayuda a gritos

-Lo siento caballero pero ya nos íbamos – me disculpe cortésmente tome a la pelinegra de la mano y justo cuando me disponía a huir de allí me tope con un par de hipnotizantes ojos escarlata detrás de un antifaz negro con destellos plateados, en cuyo rostro se surcaba una sonrisa dejándome ver sus puntiagudos dientes.

-No es tan tarde – me ofreció su mano – me permite esta ultima pieza señorita – no supe la razón pero el tono de su voz izo vibrar mi corazón

-Yo… - no me dio tiempo de rechazarlo porque ya me había tomado la mano y me alejo rápidamente de mi amiga, el chico de cabellos azules no desaprovecho y se la llevo también al centro del gran salón.

-Puedo notar su impaciencia – le dije en tono molesto. El chico cuyos cabellos eran blancos como la nieve río ante mi comentario.

-Tenia que evitar que me rechazara – me tomo por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo. Me tense y comenzamos a movernos a la par de lenta una canción de violines

-¿Es así con todas la chicas? – me separe un poco frunciendo el ceño ¿Quien se cree que es? Como para tomarse tanta confianza conmigo

-Solo con las que me interesan

-Vaya, la lista de conquista debe de ser larga – le dije con sarcasmo. Mientras el esbozo una sonrisa seductora

Escuche el resonar de unos cascabeles

-¿Le pasa algo?

-No, nada – sacudí la cabeza negando

-Vaya, no es buena para mentir – se acerco a mi rostro - sus ojos verdes la delatan, a pesar de ir medio ocultos tras ese antifaz – me sonroje ante sus palabras, aunque creo que fue mas bien por su cercanía, o tal ves es por el hecho de que no conozco a este tipo y habla como si el lo hiciera.

-Y supongo que usted puede hacerlo mejor – lo desafíe – que me dice de la pelirosa de halla – hice un movimiento con la cabeza señalando a la chica del antifaz del mismo color que su cabello con una copa de vino entre las manos la cual me fulminaba con la mirada - ¿una novia celosa?

-Eso quisiera ella – confeso – pero yo no lo deseo – me dio una vuelta al compás de la melodía

-¿Y que es lo que deseas? – sentí curiosidad. El albino se encogió de hombros.

-Por ahora… saber el nombre de mi pareja de baile estaría bien – volvió a sonreír. ¡Rayos! Se supone que nadie debe saber de nosotras.

Para mi suerte los violines dejaron de tocar, el albino me dio una última vuelta aprovechando para estrecharme más contra su cuerpo susurro en mi oído:

-Deseo saber su nombre ¿me lo dirá? – "claro con gusto", sonreí "gentilmente"

-Otra vez será – le murmure alejándome lo mas rápido que pude de el. Y con el corazón sonando en mis oídos prácticamente corrí buscando a Tsubaki. En cuanto la encontré salimos de la gran mansión no sin antes regresar los vestidos y los antifaces

-Más nos vale que esos chicos nunca nos reconozcan. Como si nunca hubiéramos estado allí – me dijo Tsubaki cuando caminábamos de regreso a casa

-Y como si ahora no camináramos por esta calle – pase mi mano en frente de mi rostro – invoco la oscuridad – dije en un susurro casi inaudible mientras nuestros cuerpos se desvanecían, así era mejor nadie nos vería.

-Emmm…. Esto… como explicarlo – balbuce sin sentido.

Estaba en la _tienda_ de mi padre, quien me mirada reprochándome la tardanza de anoche

-Conoces las reglas ¿no? – me dijo molesto con los brazos cruzados. Asentí – entonces tú y Tsubaki

-¡Espera! Tsubaki no tiene nada que ver yo prácticamente la obligue a ir – me limite a decir, aunque en cierto modo era verdad

-Maka-Chan yo… - comenzó a decir mi amiga

-Tú me dijiste que era peligro ¿no?

-Si, pero….

-Y aun así te convencí de ir, es mi culpa así que _patriarca_, yo sola estoy dispuesta a tomar mi castigo – mi padre se lo pensó un momento

-Esta bien – se limito a decir – ayudaras a Liz y Patty a bordar los vestidos que faltan para vender – odio bordar siempre termino clavando la aguja en mis dedos, aun así acepte

-Si

-Y recogerás la leña todas las tardes

-Lo Hare – ¿solo eso? que alivio

-Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a la ciudad, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario – sentencio

-Si – espera ¿no ir a la ciudad?

-Bien – estaba por marcharse

-No, espera papa, no puedo ir a la ciudad, pero ¿como consiguiere más libros?

-Ese ya no es mi problema – dijo antes de irse

-Lo siento Maka-Chan, iré a decirle que yo también…

-No, así déjalo – le interrumpí – después de todo me lo merezco – apreté los puños "sollozando" – pero al menos tu puedes ir a la ciudad ¿me traías un libro? – le suplique

-Claro – dijo entre risas.

El atardecer se aproximaba los últimos rayos del sol estaban por apagarse ante la oscuridad de la noche, me encontraba recogiendo leña, después de toda papa me ofreció de voluntaria para casi todas las actividades del día T-T no es que no me guste ayudar pero no cuando hoy precisamente tenia mi día de descanso para ir a la cuidad. Suspire cansada mientras me agacha para recoger una varita de madera y ponerla junto con las otras en un bolso improvisado de tela

Cascabeles sonaran llamando mi atención, anoche también los escuche ¿Por qué?

-Algo esta por pasar – me dije. ¿Pero para bien o para mal?

Desde que era muy pequeña, demostré habilidades para ser la guía espiritual de la tribu para lo cual me han educado. Pero solo mi amiga Tsubaki sabe de los presentimientos que tengo y el sonido de los cascabeles que en ocasiones escucho.

Una ves mas resonaron me di vuelta y el impulso de ir caminar al sur izo mis pies moverse. Anduve un rato cuando me di cuenta y para mi desgracia… estaba perdida

-Estupidos presentimientos – me dije – ahora ¡Estoy perdida! - grite con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que unos cuantos pájaros volaron asustados.

Di media vuelta mirando al suelo boscoso como si pudiera ver mis huellas. Suspire – supongo que no tengo opción. Juste mis manos como su rezara – espíritus dormidos del bosque… - sentí frío

-Creo que te conozco – me sobresalto una voz a mis espaldas de inmediato di vuelta y vi al chico de de anoche quien estaba sentado en una rama alta de un árbol

-¿Disculpe? – disimule no saber de lo que me hablaba. El albino vestido con unos pantalones negros de cuyo cinturón colgaba una espada y una camisa blanca de manga larga con los primeros botones desabrochados, lo cual debo admitir lo hacia ver realmente sexy, no dudo en dejarse caer - ¡Que haces! – grite espantada, era demasiada altura el podría lastimarse pero para mi sorpresa aterrizo bien con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras reía ante mi cara de sorpresa

-Tranquila, estoy bien

-Increíble – de verdad que me impresiono, pero después recordé que el era un gajo y que si descubría quien era yo talvez estaría en problemas –Bueno me voy

-¿Creí que estabas perdida? Te escuche decirlo o mas bien gritarlo – bostezo – de hecho fuiste tu quien me despertó

-¿Eh? ¿Quién puede dormir en un árbol? – me sonroje de pena

-¿Quién grita al cielo como loca? – contraataco. Fruncí el ceño. -Entonces ahora me dirás tu nombre – me sobresalte

-Eh… no se de que habla – me ice la inocente

-No te preocupes no diré nada de lo de anoche, gitana – alce la vista encontrándome con sus ojos rojos sorprendía

-Pero…

-Conozco esa estupida ley de denunciar a todos los gitanos pero no le veo el caso a hacerlo – se encogió de hombros – ustedes solo personas

"Es la primera vez que un gajo nos llama personas"

-Además las chicas gitanas se ven demasiado bien con ese tipo de ropa que usan – sonrío pícaro mirándome de cabeza a los pies

-¡Pervertido! – mi cara se puso roja mientras lo golpee en la cabeza con unos de mis libros que saque de quien sabe donde. Cayó al suelo.

-¡Auch! – Se quejo mientras se incorporaba de nuevo -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Por pervertido! – exclame antes de comenzar a caminar

Media hora después….

-¡Deja de seguirme! – le grite encarándolo. Ese idiota se ha a pasado siguiéndome, ¿Porque no se va a su casa? Y de paso me deja en paz

-No – se limito a decir desconcertándome – me dejaras llevarte de vuelta a la ciudad

-No puedo – masculle recordando que estaba castigada y ahora seguro me reprenderían si ven lo tarde que he llegado. Suspire ya se había hecho de noche

-¿Porque no puedes?

-No es de tu incumbencia – si tan solo se largara y me dejara sola podría llamar a los espíritus del bosque y pedirles su ayuda

-Me dirás tu nombre – le lance un libro que por muy poco esquivo me estaba desesperando – ya veo que no

-Lárgate de una vez

-Sabes en la reunión de anoche eras mas educada – se quejo

-Y tu eras menos impertinente – continúe caminado sin rumbo estaba horriblemente perdida ¡Que tan grande es este bosque!

El albino río de la cara de desesperada que debía tener, corrió adelantándose quedando frente a mí

-Hagamos esto si te digo mi nombre me dirás el tuyo – me lo pensé un momento, no podía dejar que lo supiese que tal si cambia de parecer y decide denunciarme eso sin contar que pondría en peligro a mi tribu.

Lo mire a los ojos

"Confía"

Suspire cansada

-No necesito que me digas tu nombre Conde Soul Eater Evans – dije pasándolo de largo, dejándolo totalmente en shock

-¡Hey, espera! – me tomo por el brazo, lo fulmine con la mirada tomo ese gesto como advertencia y me soltó -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y mi titulo?

-Es fácil – me aproxime a el – puedo ver tu nombre escrito por toda tu cara – dije pasando el dedo índice por esta.

Soul se "limpio su nombre" de la cara con las manos

-Eso no tiene lógica – replico

-¿Los gajos siempre son tan escépticos? – suspire

-¿Qué? – Dijo ofendido – ¡Ya se! – Exclamo – Yo soy demasiado popular entre las chicas debes de ser una de mis tantas admiradoras por eso sabes mi nombre – inflo el pecho orgullo. Rodee lo ojos y un libro fue a caer justo en medio de su cabeza

-¡¿Y eso por que fue? – guitoneo molesto

-Por egocéntrico, dime Soul, ¿como rayos supe de ti? oh si claro lo olvidaba me lo dijo una gajo cuando me invito a tomar el té – dije con sarcasmo

-Ok, ya entendí – dijo resignado – eres una clase de adivina o ¿algo así?

-Soy la futura guía de mi tribu – dije orgullosa – y ahora que lo entiendes – di media vuelta y continúe caminando.

-¡Hey! ¡Gitana! Aun no hemos terminado de hablar – lo escuche grita a mis espaldas.

Corrí unos cuantos metros ganado distancia me escondí detrás un árbol y pedí de favor a los espíritus del bosque que me ocultaran. Soul paso justo en frente mío, miro hacia donde yo esta ¿Me habrá visto? Comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Ya será otro día, Gitana – replico notoriamente molesto. Para tomar su camino, creo yo a la ciudad.

….

**Gajo**: Una de las formas para llamar a los no gitanos

**Tienda**: es como una de esas tiendas de campanear, claro que mucho mas grandes, en una tribu cada familia de esta, tiene su propia tienda.

**Patriarca**: así se le llama al jefe de una tribu

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado__ :D _

_Nota: para aquellos que sepan más sobre la cultura gitana y noten ciertas diferencias o cosas que nada que ver, aclaro que yo cambie algunas cosas que me parecieron más interesantes poner solo con el fin de hacer esta historia. Sin embargo la mayoría de las cosas o las palabras que de repente pondré, si son ciertas n.n_

_Sin mas por el momento me despido… aun tengo que preparar una clase para mañana… _

_Yanne!_

_¿Review?..._


	3. ¿Me diras tu nombre?

_Escuchando:_

_Yuru wa hoshi wo nagameteokure, de Tegomass :D _

_Hoooola!_

_Estoy de vuelta! Y perdon por la tardanza. Pero ya esta vez ya estoy mas tranquila, para mi, mis vacaciones de dos semanas empezaron! (Corre como loca por la habitación) _

_En fin… aquí esta el cap 2 de este fic :D espero y les guste… _

_Antes quiero agradecer los reviews del cap anterior que aunque poquitos me llenan de motivación… _

_**Vale-alice**__: gomenne por dejarte con la intriga, pero asi es no puedo dar mucho spoiler XD y sobre tus predicciones mmm… pues sigue leyendo haber si le atinas a lo que tengo en mente xD _

_**The-lady-of-darknees-97**__: muchas gracias por dejar review, y espero y te guste este cap :D_

_**Anzu Evans**__: en verdad muchas gracias por dejar tus comentarios, y concuerdo contigo, en ocasiones nos dejamos guiar por los fic de autores conocidos y que tienen muchos review, y la verdad es una lastima u.u yo personalmente me he topado con unos muy buenos que son poco reconocidos, y que trato de seguir ya que como he dicho he dicho en otras ocasiones la verdad no tengo el tiempo para escribir ni para leer fic tan buenos y fantásticos u.u (malditos sean los trabajos tediosos de la escuela)… en fin una vez muchas gracias por dejar comentario, me llenaste de motivación para escribir ahora que tengo mas tiempo libre :D _

_Y a todos esos lectores silenciosos también espero que les guste la historia… porque enserio (musiquita de suspenso) no todo es como parece xD _

_Bueno los dejo leer no sin antes recordarles a ustedes y a mi misma que Soul Eater no me pertenece u.u y nunca sera mio (eso es lo que les hago creer jejeje) yo solo tome sus personajes creando una historia. _

_**Capitulo 2: **__**¿Me dirás tu nombre?**_

Para la próxima definitivamente me escapare, si, eso are, me iré lejos conoceré a un buen y guapo gitano nos enamoraremos y viviremos el resto de nuestras vida felices lejos donde no tenga un padre que me prohíbe ir a la cuidad para comprar un triste libro… ok Maka comienzas a pensar incoherencias, suspire pesadamente mientras terminaba de lavar los trastes, llevaba casi dos semanas encerrada en la tribu, bueno iba al bosque de vez en cuando a recoger leña, pero ¿Qué hay de salir a la ciudad? Lo admito ¡Estoy desesperada! Quiero, necesito salir a respirar, caminar por las calles de Death City, conocer los alrededores, ¿por una vez en la vida no puedo hacerla de turista?

Estaba casada mi padre esta vez se paso, puso a mi cargo casi todas las tareas de la tribu, juro que si tengo que coser otro vestido explotare

-Maka-chan – me llamaron justo cuando secaba un vaso

-Que quieres – conteste de mal modo – Oh lo lamento Tsubaki – me disculpe cuando la pelinegra llego a mi lado

-No importa, después de todo yo también te entiendo – suspiro. Últimamente se la pasaba en las nubes eso no es normal en ella – yo también estoy algo aburrida

-¡Eso no es problema! – exclamo Liz entrando a la tienda

-Vamos a la plaza – canturreo su hermana Patty con entusiasmo

-Paso – dije mientras secaba mis manos y daba por terminada esa tarea.

-¿Pero porque Maka? – cuestiono Liz

-Muy simple el Patriarca me castigo, ¿recuerdan? – dije obviando mi situación

-Eso te pasa por colarte en una fiesta y no invitarnos – Liz se cruzo de brazos. Patty la imito en un firme apoyo para su hermana. Cuando se trata de fiestas esas dos eran imparables

-Chicas…

-Ah Maka estas aquí, te he estado buscando – dijo como campana salvadora Marie-sensei

-Necesita algo Marie-sensei

-Podrías pasar por mi tienda – entonces se semblante se tenso – tenemos que hablar

-Ahora voy, lo siento chicas – fui tras mi profesora, la actual guía de mi tribu y quien me prepara para ser su sucesora.

Al llegar a su tienda nos sentamos en el suelo sobre dos cojines, el pequeño hogar de Marie-sensei estaba decorado de hermosas cortinas de jade bordadas de oro, montones de almohadas y cojines y una cama en medio de todo, donde desde el techo colgaban listones dorados que se sujetaban en las cuatro esquinas.

Justo donde tomamos asiento en frente de mi sensei sobre un mantel rojo brillante estaban una lectura de cartas, no tuve que esforzarme mucho con solo echar una mirada entendí el porque su seriedad.

-Maka-chan, ¿dime que es lo que vez? – pregunto sin rodeos

-Algo… alguien mas bien, una persona que no logro ver bien – entrecerré los ojos como si tuviera la visión borrosa debedlo a una larga noche quemándome las pestañas – Amenaza nuestra tribu

"Aléjate" pero de ¿Quien?

-Creí que tu podrías verlo, no se quien sea, pero estamos seguras que no de nuestra raza – esa afirmación sonó mas bien como pregunta

-Yo… no estaría muy segura – medite, si bien no tenia idea de quien quería perjudicarnos un presentimiento me decía que podría ser alguien de los nuestros

-¿Sospechas de alguien? –Pregunto Marie-sensei alarmada – Ninguno de nosotros seria capaz

-No hay que apresurarnos – dije calmándola – después de todo en la cartas no lo pedemos ver

-Si, creo que tienes razón – suspiro mas tranquila de que la idea de ser traicionados fuera por al menos ese momento descartada. –Maka-chan – retire la vista de las cartas y la mire – has tenido algún sueño… fuera de lo común.

Un sueño, si, ese donde estoy atada a un árbol…

"_Silencio_"

Por un momento pensé en contárselo a Marie-sensei pero las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta "Porque no puedo decírselo" pensé agobiada ¿tan terrible es su significado que nadie mas que yo puede saberlo?

-No, no he soñado nada – conteste al fin, sintiendo una punzada de culpa. La sensei me miro pensativa

-Ya veo. Si llegas a soñar con este sujeto – apunto las cartas – quiero que me lo hagas saber

-Lo are – asentí

-Bueno, cambiando el tema. Conseguí que tu padre te levante el castigo – sonrío amablemente

-¡De verdad! – una ola de emoción me sobresalto, ¡Por fin era libre! Bueno no es estuviera prisionera pero ¡era libre!

-Si, pero ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, no queremos que la guardia te lleve presa. Ni a ti ni a las demás chicas

-Sensei –le llame con cautela – Me preguntaba…. – vamos Maka pregunta – ¿usted cree que todos los gajos quieren hacernos daño? – la rubia se lo pensó un segundo

-¿Porque preguntas? Maka no todos gitanos son buenas personas, pero al menos ellos no se atreverían a traicionar a los de su raza. El problema con los gajo, es que ante sus ojos somos unos ladrones – suspiro – ellos no se tocarían el corazón por meternos a prisión.

-… - "Ustedes solo son personas" las palabras de Soul retumbaron en mi cabeza – Entonces, ¿no puedes confiar en ellos?

-Quisiera poder decirte que si, pero, la experiencia me dice que no se puede confiar en un gajo

….

Esa tarde Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y yo salimos a pasear. Recorrimos los edificios antiguos, una catedral, paseamos por las enormes mansiones, llegamos a la librería y me compre una novela romántica de gitanos. Nos sentíamos como niñas con juguete nuevo, la ciudad era enorme y como sabíamos que no estaríamos más de seis meses la disfrutaríamos al máximo.

Por otro lado el pasar desapercibidas por la guardia real en ocasiones era difícil, había lugares donde los guardias abundaban, aunque por otro lado Patty parecía divertirse decía que es como jugar a las escondidas. Donde si te atrapaban lo menos que te podría pasar seria contar hasta diez y buscar a los demás

Después de caminar calles y calles nos sentamos debajo de un árbol a descansar en un pequeño parque que tenia un lago en el centro con patos.

-¡Ah! A esto yo le llamo turistiar – exclamo Liz déjanse caer en el pasto

-Esto esta delicioso – se saboreaba Patty un penecillo relleno de piña

-Maka-chan, tan pronto y ya comenzaste a leer – me dijo Tsubaki

-Eh, si bueno desde hace mucho quiere leer una novela – dije hojeando el libro

-Pero que aburrido, porque leer cuando puedes ser la protagonista de la historia – Liz apunto con un movimiento de cabeza un apuesto gajo que pasaba al cual no le quito el ojo de encima hasta que lo perdió de vista

-Liz, ese era un gajo – comento Tsubaki

-¿Y? eso no le quita lo guapo – Liz de encogió de hombros

-No podemos confiar en ellos – dije más para mí que para ellas

-Pero podemos divertirnos un buen rato – dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¡Aww quiero otro panecillo! – se quejo Patty

-Por ejemplo – continuo Liz ignorando a su hermana – Maka que te parece aquel

-¿Eh?

-Ese que esta sobre el puente del lago con la chica

Una cabellera blanca me llamo la atención. Soul iba del brazo de una chica de cabellos negros

Pov- Soul

Jacqueline y yo paseábamos por el parque, la verdad no es que quisiera, pero la chica fue muy insistente.

Suspiré agobiado, hoy era mi día libre y lo paso del brazo de una chica, aunque bueno creo q cualquiera quisiera pasear del brazo de Jacqueline no iba a mentir era muy hermosa, pero, por desgracia también era una niñita minada a la cual no le puede negar nada porque corre a decírselo a si padre. Y él por si por su parte siendo un noble muy respetado… ¡dios! Debes estarme castigando por mandarme a esta chica, es por dejar a Kim plantada ayer… o tal vez fue por….

-Conde Evans, lo noto algo distante – dijo Jacqueline sacándome de mis pensamientos. Si, bueno veras la verdad es que preferiría estar en el bar con Black Star bebiendo un whisky que contigo en este lugar tan aburrido

-No es nada, duquesa – me limite a decir

-Sabes, al menos deberías disimular – dijo un tanto molesta

-Ya sabias que no desea salir hoy, si estoy aquí es por tu insistencia

-Ah entonces soy una molestia – se indigno "si en ocasiones como esta lo eres" – si es así entonces me voy – ¡Rayos! No es que no quiera que se valla pero su padre y el mío tienen muchos negocios me conviene quedar bien con su hija.

Pero para cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba alejada unos metros

-¡Espera, Jacqueline! – le llame y no contesto ni se detuvo siguió de largo.

….

POV-Maka

Soul se detuvo justo delante de nosotras con la frustración en su rostro. Soltó un par de maldiciones y apretó los puños. Al parecer había discutido con la chica de antes.

-Sabes no es de caballeros dejar irse a una dama de esa manera – dije con la vista clavada en el libro, para sorpresa de mis amigas y hasta de mi misma

-¿Tu? – No lo vi pero imagine la cara de sorpresa que tenia – y veo que esta vez no estar perdida – me dijo refiriéndose de seguro a mis amigas

-Esa vez tampoco lo estaba. Tu tuviste la culpa – replique aun con la mirada en el libro que ahora fingía leer

-¿Yo? ¿Y porque yo? – lo oí enfurecido

-Esto… ¿se conocen? – pregunto una confundía Tsubaki

-Algo así – me limite a decir dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo – lo encontré en el bosque – me encogí de hombros mientras su sofocante mirada ponía a latir fuertemente mi corazón. Y la verdad no entiendo el porque.

"Si _lo entiendes, es como aquella vez ¿recuerdas?_" de eso hace mucho y esta olvidado "_Segura_"

-Mas bien yo te encontré a ti – protesto – su amiga se perdió en el bosque me ofrecí a llevarla a la ciudad como el buen caballero que soy – dijo lleno de orgullo. Rodee los ojos – pero es tan testaruda que no acepto mi ayuda – recalco las ultimas palabras

-¡Valla! – Exclamo Liz emocionada - ¿Cómo fuiste a dejarlo así? – pregunto enmascarando el ¿Cómo la dejas con lo atractivo que esta?

-Señorita, usted si me entiende – eche una mirada sobre el libro. Soul se inclinada acariciando una mejilla de Liz quien sonreía ampliamente. – puedo saber el nombre de tan hermosa gitana

-Elizabeth, pero todos me llaman Liz.

-Jajajaja, la one-chan se sonrojo – reía burlona Patty

-¡No es verdad! – Replico su hermana – Ah, ella es Patty mi hermana menor

-¡Hola! – exclamo Patty en un tono un tanto encantador

-Y ella – dijo apuntando a Tsubaki – es Tsubaki

-Un placer conocerlo – sonrío gentilmente

-El placer es todo mío – hizo una pequeña reverencia

-No me engañas es el gajo de la fiesta – murmuro quedamente Tsubaki en mi oído. Estaba por contestar cuando:

-¿Por qué no nos habías hablado de tu amigo, Ma…?

-Porque no lo considere importante. Me apresure a decir, eso de no decirle mi nombre se volvía un juego divertido. Sonreí para mis adentro cuando la decepción llego a su rostro creyendo que por fin sabría mi nombre. – Además, conde Evans me temo que su cita viene hacia aquí, y no la veo un contenta – agregue

-Demonios – mascullo por lo bajo

-Conde Evans ¿Cuánto tiempo mas planeas dejarme sola? – cuestiono con disimulo encanto en su voz

-Creí que querías irte – dijo despreocupado metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, perdiendo todo el galanteo de antes.

-¿Y, acaso planeas que me valla sola? – su voz subió de intensidad, obviamente estaba furiosa

-Tú me arrastraste hasta aquí, ¿porque habrá de acompañarte? – la atajo soul. La cara de indignación y el sonrojo de enojo predominaban en su bella cara

Mientras nosotras las espectadoras susurramos especulaciones sobre la relación que pudieran tener esos dos, no es que me importe mucho pero Liz y Tsubaki murmuraban conmigo en medio era inevitable no formar parte.

-¡¿Y ellas quienes son? – Exclamo descargando su furia en nosotras – No sabia que te gustaba liarte con gitanas – comenzó a decir con malicia

-Jacqueline, basta – mascullo Soul

-Sabes no me interesa si te quieres "divertir" con ellas, pero con lo menos ten la decencia de no mostrarte en publico, es vergonzoso.

-¡Quieres callarte de una vez! – le grito furioso Soul haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara

-¿Soul? – hablo temerosa

-¡Me tienes arto! Sabes porque nunca te busco, Porque no me interesas – recalco con frialdad las ultimas palabras

-Oh, vamos Jacqueline no pongas esa cara – dije un tanto burlona, no iba a permitir que nos humillara – no me digas que no lo habías notado

-Tu no tienes derecho a hablarme – sentencio – no eres mas que…

-…Una gitana – termino Soul la frase – ella es mejor compañía que tu – sonreí con malicia

-One-chan puedo golpearla – oí decir a Patty mientras cerraba sus manos lista para pelar

-No me culpes a mi – le dije al ver su rostro impotente – te aseguro que no me le metí en la cama como tu has intentado – entonces se ruborizo.

Me puse de pie haciendo que las cadenas que llevaba en la cintura resonaran

-¡Guau! sabes eso con solo mirarla – se sorprendió Soul – supongo que esas cosas se notan a leguas

-Soul como puedes… - comenzó a sollozar – le diré a mi padre que…

-Anda corre con tu padre, no me interesa – sentencio el albino.

Totalmente derrotada Jacqueline se dio la vuelta y a grandes zancadas salio de nuestra vista con el orgullo herido.

-Conde – le llamo Tsubaki

-Dime Soul, odio los formalismos

-Emm… Soul ¿no tendrás problemas por esto?

-Tal vez pero ella no tiene derecho a insultarlas, merecen el mismo respeto que cualquier persona.

Mis amigas se sintieron alagadas y debo incluirme yo también… digo no todos los días encuentras gajos que te tratan como iguales.

-Estas comenzando a agradarme, Soul – dijo Liz sonriente

-Creí que ya te agradaba – río bajo

-Digamos que te anotaste unos puntos

-Solo algunos – intervine

-Oye que tengo que hacer para que dejes ese carácter tuyo – se quejo. Yo reí inocente

-Lo lamento Conde pero así soy yo – sonreí

-Me dirás tu nombre gitana – pregunto alzando la comisura derecha de sus labios

-Maka, Maka Albarn – extendí una mano el la tomo y para mi sorpresa deposito un pequeño beso en ella, alzo la vista con su boca aun en el dorso de mi mano, ese rojo mirar me sofocaba. Tenia el extraño y amargo presentimiento que su destino de alguna forma que no quería descubrí iría de la mano al mío. Esa idea me desagrado, pero muy en el fondo me gustaba

"_Confía_"

Escuche una vez esa insistente voz en mi interior. Como confiar si ya una vez esos presentimientos míos me costaron tantas lagrimas.

-Un gusto, gitana Maka

….

_Hasta aquí ;)_

_Y bueno… que les pareció? _

_Espero sus dudas, amenazas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc :D _

_Por cierto, quiero creer que pronto subiré también el cap de mi otro fic "Atardecer" pero no les aseguro nada xD _

_Bueno sin mas que decir… me voy a descargar algun dorama :D _

_Yanne … n.n! _

_¿Review?... _


End file.
